1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode lamp, and more particularly to a light emitting diode lamp that may be made easily, may be mass produced, and may increase the projecting angles of the light.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional light emitting diode lamp in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises multiple LED members 2 for emitting light 12, an LED lamp base 13 having a bulb copper head 15, and electrodes 14. However, the multiple LED members 2 are located at the same plane, so that the projecting angle of the emitted light is limited, thereby decreasing the illuminance of the light.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional light emitting diode lamp.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a light emitting diode lamp that may be made easily, may be mass produced, and may increase the projecting angles of the light.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a light emitting diode lamp, wherein the LED members are positioned by the LED fixing cover that is made of a high light permeable material, thereby increasing the illuminance of the light.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a light emitting diode lamp, wherein the circuit board mounting seat is mounted on the bottom of the plane circuit board to support the plane circuit board, thereby forming a spatial shape having a convex arcuate face.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a light emitting diode lamp, wherein the bulb copper head is popular, so that the light emitting diode lamp may be available for the present filament bulb seat.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a light emitting diode lamp, comprising multiple LED members, a plane circuit board, an LED fixing cover, a circuit board mounting seat, a drive circuit, and an LED lamp base having a bulb copper head, wherein:
the plane circuit board is initially cut, punched or sculptured to form a multiple-ring shape, then, the multiple LED members are arranged on the plane circuit board, and are automatically soldered by a tin furnace, then, the circuit board mounting seat is mounted on the bottom of the plane circuit board to support the plane circuit board, thereby forming a spatial shape having a convex arcuate face, then, the plane circuit board and the circuit board mounting seat are mounted in the LED lamp base, the multiple LED members are connected with each other, and are connected to the bulb copper head of the LED lamp base through the drive circuit, then, the LED fixing cover is mounted on the LED lamp base, thereby assembling the light emitting diode lamp which may be available for the present filament bulb seat, the LED fixing cover is mounted above the multiple LED members of the plane circuit board, for fixing the positions and projecting angles of the multiple LED members of the plane circuit board 1.
Preferably, the multiple LED members of the plane circuit board may use any color and any LED seal package state member, such as SMD type, Lamp type or the like.
Preferably, the multiple LED members are arranged in the straddling or non-straddling cutting channels of the plane circuit board in an annular manner.
Preferably, the circuit board mounting seat is made of material having a high heat conductive property, such as copper, aluminum or the like, thereby enhancing the heat dissipation efficiency, or made of insulating material having a high heat conductive property.
Preferably, the multiple LED members may form a convex arcuate face or press the plane circuit board outward so that the plane circuit board may form a spatial shape having a concave arcuate face, thereby forming a light emitting diode lamp that has a light gathering effect.
Preferably, the plane circuit board is cut to form a multiple-ring shape, including a helical shape, a concentric shape or a concentric circle connected with multiple inclined sides.
Preferably, the plane circuit board may also be cut to form a multiple-square shape or a multiple-polygon shape, including a hexagonal shape or octagonal shape.
Preferably, the LED fixing cover is made of a high light permeable material, such as PC, PMMA or the like, thereby increasing the illuminance of the light.
Preferably, the LED fixing cover is formed with multiple positioning holes for passage and protruding of the multiple LED members of the plane circuit board, the positioning holes of the LED fixing cover are not penetrated, and the LED fixing cover and the LED lamp base are made of waterproof material, thereby forming a waterproof a light emitting diode lamp.
Preferably, the plane circuit board may be a flexible circuit board.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.